


A Wizard living a slow life in another world

by wallstoothin



Series: Stolen to another world [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Harry Potter, F/M, Isekai, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: Truck-kun is at it again this time sending our favorite wizard to another world
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Stolen to another world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539592
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not human he knows this because that’s what his aunt and uncle always told him not only them but other people as well, his classmates and his neighbor (with the exception of Mrs.Figgs but no one listen to her anyway) he was a freak, something unnatural and an ugly one at that. At age 6 young Harry Potter was a lot shorter than a boy his age and was a lot lighter as well, he was not starving, no he can’t if he was then evil people will come and take him away to an orphanage where they regularly beat children and force them to work day and night (at least that’s what uncle Vernon tells him every night before he goes to bed).

He was eternally grateful for his aunt and uncle, the fed him and gave him a bed and blanket and a cupboard all to himself. In order to make it all up and pay his dues his aunt will make him do chores every day before and after school.

Today was no different from any other day. His started at six AM, two hours before school start with his Aunt slamming the cupboard door open and dragging him up and out of the room. He was still wearing the clothes from the day before being too tired to change into his pajama before going to bed, he was wearing a pair of worn out jeans with an equally worn out belt to keep the pants from falling and a gray turtle neck covering the bruses Dudley gave him at recess last week.

“Good Morning Aunt Petunia.” He mumbles rubbing his eyes to get the sleep away, his aunt always get cranky without a proper greeting, it was good manners to say good morning to the people you meet. His aunt ignored him and proceed to head to the living room to read her book, she was an adult she can do whatever she wants. Harry walked over to the kitchen and picked up the broom leaning on one of the walls, he have to get rid of the dirt in the house before cooking breakfast, no one want to eat in a dirty home after all. For the morning Harry does not need to clean the whole house just the kitchen, before his aunt would wake him up at five in the morning to sweep and mop the whole house but because of that Harry was unable to get enough sleep which raise concern at school, in order to not get in trouble his aunt would wake him up an hour later and cut his workload in half for the morning. Of course that does not mean that Harry was free from sweeping the whole house, instead his aunt cut off his homework time to sweeping time.

Harry did not mind, after all at the end of the day he still got that extra hour of sleep. Plus the morning was the best time to practices!

It was three weeks before Christmas and his class is going to sing for the school concert the day before winter break, everyone in his class have to memorize three songs before the concert and Harry does not want to be that one kid who forgets and stand still he’s not a dumb-dumb after all! The first two songs Frosty the snowman and Rudolph the red nose reindeer was easy enough, it was the same songs the class sang last year, It was holly jolly Christmas that he was worried about, he never heard the song before but with enough practice he can do anything!

Humming along to the song, Harry quickly sweep the floor moving the chairs and stools trying his best to get all the dust and dirt off the floor because Aunt Petunia would not settle for anything less than perfect, once he was done he put the broom away and grabbed the bucket and mop, he put the mop in the sink and turn on the water watching as the bucket filled up with water. Once it went halfway he turned it off and with a large grunt he pick the bucket off and carefully placed it on the floor.

Harry was proud of himself last time he spilt the bucket and the water almost got the carpet wet, he would have been in big trouble if it did, he was glad he got the towels in time. But that was not the case this time, everyday his cleaning skills was getting better and better and he was proud. Back to the cleaning, harry dump the cleaning solution into the bucket along with the mop using his hand to rub the handle to ‘mix’ the solution and the water together allowing the mop to suck up all the water.

And with a big ‘plop’ he dropped the mop on the floor before about a year ago he did not have a mop instead he would use his old clothes as a rag to clean the floor, he had lots of fun too. At the end of the year the class got to watch a movie where a couple of orphan was racing around with a rag as a way to clean the house and Harry did exactly that for a year until Dudley complained to his parents that the ‘freak was having more than him’ which ment goodbye rag racing and hello mop. At least the mop didn’t tire him out as much as the rags did.

It was almost seven which mean Harry have to start making breakfast, he was only six so the most he could do is scramble eggs and toast which is exactly what he made, he quickly set up the table and exited the living room to go to school. Although Harry was still an hour and a half too early to go to school he have to leave before Dudley so he will not be seen with him, it was to protect his cousin’s honor and reputation is what his Aunt and Uncle told him but Dudley’s reputation was already sour when he decided to bully most of the class. Only a small group of boys like him and none of the girls liked him at all.

In terms of class popularity ranking Harry was more higher than Dudley but no one would admit the fact that they like Harry because they all knew Dudley would come after him so even in school Harry is often seen alone, but he did not mind at all, after all he knew first hand how hard Dudley’s punch can be and he does not anyone to be at the other side of the fist.

On clear days such as today, Harry decided that he will hang out on the swing in the nearby park. It was cold so no one would want to go to the park so early in the morning maybe in the afternoon there would be one or two people but it was mostly adults who go there for a smoke break which is why Harry prefer to be at the park, there was no one there to hurt him or make fun of him. Maybe he can sing out loud to practice for the day or he can finish his math homework since he was allowed time to do it last night.

So many choices, Harry knows he won’t be able to do everything he wanted but just doing half was good enough, he need to find more time to work better or else he might have to redo a grade and his Uncle would not like that one bit.

His thoughts and worries were interrupted by the sound of a large horn. He froze in place a truck heading his way, panic rising in his throat but he was too scared to make a sound, too scared to even move and he was unable to scream as the truck made contact with him.

Is he going to die? Is he going to the same place as his mother and father. But his Aunt said that his mother and fathers were horrible drunk who died in a car crash how ironic was it for their child to die in a similar fashion. His aunt has told him many times before of how his parents hated him so much that they tired so hard to get rid of him but in the end they got rid of themselves when it became too much to take care of Harry.

Perhaps they did not want Harry in the afterlife would he be alone there too? He hope not he was lonely in his present life and now he did not want to spend eternity alone. But in the end the pain never game, just the sound of a horn and a flashing light.

Carefully he opened his eyes. He was no longer in the street of London but he was somewhere else, somewhere strange. People in black cloaks were staring pointing at the younger boy, Harry can hear what they are saying for adults these people we’rent very secretive.

“A child-“

“We made a mistake-“

“What will the king say-“

“Forget the king what about our lives-“

He slowly backed up scared of the sudden appearance of the cloaked men in what seem to be some sort of medieval dungeon. He jumped back when he realize that he bumped into someone.

“Hey watch it brat”

This stranger was different from the whispering men. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a large skull in the middle along with a pair of ripped jeans, he was someone that Uncle Vernon will complain about over and over and warn Harry about it.

“s-sorry”

The stranger looked much different from other people in Harry’s school and neighborhood. He was aware that not everyone in the world look like him, people comes in all shape and sizes, people from all over the world. But to an outcast like Harry it was strange to see someone who looked totally different than he was. Everything was just so bizarre.

“Tch” The stranger looked away, “I don’t want a snot nose brat near me, so stay away or else.”

Harry nodded because that was always the right answer.

“hey, leave the kid alone.”

A hand out stretched for him, “Sorry about the brat, none of us know what’s going on I’m Nakamura Takeo, what’s your name little guy.”

Nakamura looked just about his aunt and uncle age with black hair and an unshaven face, with eyes just the same color as his hair, he was plain looking compare to the dyed blond hair and green eyes of the unfriendly guy.

“I’m not allowed to talk to stranger.” He mumbles.

Even if the person seem nice and friendly they could be using that as an act to take you to a very scary place, at least that what the police man who came to school said. He said to go to a trusted adult but everyone in the room was a stranger there was no one he can trust.

Nakamura chuckled, “you’re not wrong but we all have to rely on each other until we understand what’s going on even grumpy.” He pointed at the teenager behind him.

Harry furrow his eyebrows why would anyone want to rely on a kid like him? He was a burden and freak why would anyone want his help, but he suppose the man had a point. “Harry” just his first name for now.

“Nice to meet you Harry.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Mr. Nakamura.”

The whispering of the men in robes stop all suddenly moving into a line, Harry found himself holding Nakamura’s hand for support, it was large and warm. Nakamura pushed Harry behind his legs hiding him from the view of the new person walking in. The new stranger looked like he came straight out of the books from story time with a red robe and a large gold crown on his head it was pretty obvious who he was.

“Heroes” the king shouted his voice echoing throughout the dungeon hall. “I’m afraid we need your help.”

* * *

**I don't know how to seperate the preface for the chapter and of the story so I will be saying my point here sorry,**

**1) Harry comment about race:**

**I picture Vernon to be a bit racist meaning that he would live in a town where there is a lot of white people meaning that there isn't a lot of minority around. Harry who is isolated from the outside world from TV to simply going to London has never actually witness a person outside of his race at the age of 6 by the time he is 11 he would have, but yeah even if you see movies or pictures about people meeting them in real life is a whole new thing**

**2)I'm sorry that 80 percent of this story is Harry cleaning, it's something I'm suppose to be doing but I'm not, also the routine is based on what I had to do in high school**

**3) This is not for a particular isekai anime or manga it's just a random one I made up, but if you want to see him go to let say Rise of the shield hero or something smaller like Freeter go to another world then I would gladly write it. This is just me writing about the two types of writing I love which is 1) Harry being adopted as a child and 2) Isekai manga. I will be willing to answer any question but I like using discord for a question that's longer than a sentence since I can use my phone better. Thank you all for reading this story which I plan to update once a month and I'll be seeing you in 3 weeks **


	2. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king has an important announcement to make.

There was a short pause as the king continued. Our kingdom is being terrorized by the mighty demon king. With the help of our magres we are able to gather the most powerful person in terms of magic, strength and wits.” He then eyed Harry and turn to glare at the men in cloaks. “But it seems we have failed in one aspect. So Heroes would you help me and my people from our doomed fate.” 

“Hell no.” yelled out the unfriendly man. “Why should I help you. I was in the middle of a good date when you and your stupid wizards wannabe dragged me away from my home.”

“Well, sir..”

“Ken”

“Sir Ken, you have to defeat the demon king you were summoned and-”

“Huh? Said who?”

The king looked nervous, sweat dripping down to his chin, his eyes glancing between the mages and the knights. “How else are you going to get home by def-”

“And how do you know that.” Ken crossed his arms before he turned away the king and towards the exit.”I’m out of here,” and with that said he turned and left. No one did anything to stop him. The king then look over at Harry and Takeo. “Brave hero if you would-”

Takeo took Harry’s hand and shook his head. “The brat had a point.” Takeo said. “I’m sorry but me and Harry are going to leave. I wish you well in your quest to defeat the demon king, come on Harry.”

Harry went along with Takeo, he was right. Harry was just Harry. Not some hero from storybooks. Beside if adults like Takeo and Ken said they can’t beat the demon lord then how would a kid like Harry be able to do anything. But still, he feels bad for the king who looked upon Harry with desperate eyes. 

“Mr.Nakamura? Where are we going?” He asked, at this point they were already far away from the castle and seem to be in some sort of town. There are a lot of people in town, children play around while adults talk while keeping an eye on them, a group of men walking around carrying crates of apples and oranges.

“Well first we need to find somewhere to stay and from then we need to find a way to make money.” 

Harry thought it over, his aunt never let him touch money before but sometime when he look under the couch after Uncle Vernon left for work he can find spare coins hiding in between the cushions- in fact. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, he tugs Nakamura’s shirt and show him the coin. Instead of being angry like his aunt for ‘stealing’ the man smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks little man, but I think you should hold on to it just in case.” 

Harry nodded and put the coin in his pocket. “Then I can cook! I can cook and clean and and..I can make money.” 

Mr.Nakamura smiled again. ‘He does that a lot’ Harry thought as the man spoke. “You’re a kid. You should be playing instead of working. I would be a horrible person if I let you get a job instead of an education. You don’t need to work. I’ll take care of it.”

‘But my aunt and uncle make me work on the time. I can do it’ he wanted to say but it was best not to push the man’s button.

“Maybe we can ask one of the merchants.” Nakamura then approach the apple seller who was still unloading his products to his stand. He was an old man, the same kind Harry can see yelling ‘get off my lawn you street rat’ sometime on house number 12 “Excuse me sir, do you know where a man can find farming work in this town?”

The merchant gave him a strange work. “You want to farm in the city?” He then looks over at Harry “You and your boy looking for some gold, aren't you.” 

“Yes sir, it’s just the two of us here.”

“Alright, I know someone who’s in need of a worker, Carol come here would ya.” He yelled out. 

“Yes?”

Carol was a redhead with blue eyes, her green dress was dirty compared to the other women Harry have seen in the street, most of it covered with dirt and grass stains. 

The old merchant pointed at Harry and Takeo. “You said you need people at your field for you right? These two gentlemen here are looking for a job.”

Carol’s eyes brightened at the sight of them. “Really! That would be great, work has been hard since the boys went to join the royal guards. Oh! Where are my manners my name is Carol Wheeter, and I work at a farm in a nearby village. The pay isn’t that good but there is free meals and a place to stay.” 

“That would be plenty. My name is Nakamura Takeo with Nakamura being my family name and this kid is Harry.”

“Hello.” Harry said it was polite to say hello to someone during introduction.

“Hello Harry, is saying your family name first is a custom where you’re from?”

“Yes, we come from a far away land. I’m sure it’s not even on a map, it’s pretty...closed off.” Nakamura answered. “But you can call me Takeo if you like.”

“Wouldn’t that be rude to your countries customs?”

“No, no it’s alright Miss Wheeter.”

“Oh please it’s Carol.” 

The two looked away faces red. Where they alright? Are they sick? From the crackling of the old merchant Harry don’t think that’s the case.

“Shall we get going?”

“Y-yes! Come on Harry.” 

In this strange world there was no cars, no bike or anything of the sort. It was strange but it was Harry’s new home. He can’t go back to England. On one hand, Harry is scared. He knows nothing of this world filled with stranger but on the other hand. He looks over at Takeo who was chatting with Carol. It can’t be that bad, it was much better than being stuck with his family. 

‘Yup’ he agreed. ‘ This world is not that bad at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why almost all the Isekai world is eurocentric,   
Anyway here is the next chapter and I have arcs waiting and tons of new ideas

**Author's Note:**

> discord : https://discord.gg/fGfSM2t  
hit me up if you have questions, wanna chat or want to request me to yeet Harry into a specific isekai world


End file.
